


We Need Nachos

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Pawnee Chronicles [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: Because nachos are the only weapon that can be used to fight the robot invaders.





	

“Babe!”, April called, “We’re out of nachos, and nachos are the only weapon that can be used to fight the robot invaders, so we need more.”

“Aw dang it, really?”

“Yeah, so go to the store and get nachos or we’re all gonna die.”

“Ben! Can you go get nachos?” Andy yelled.

“Are you two ever going to do anything for yourselves, or no?”

“Nah.” April said.

“Ben we need nachos!” andy exclaimed, seeming to actually believe what April had told him.

“Then get the nachos yourselves.”

“We spent all our money on a trip to France.”

 

“You’re going to France? When?”

“I don’t know, the guy in the parking lot just told me I could go on a trip to France if I gave him all my money. I tried calling his number but some nice Russian lady named Lyudmila answered.”

“What?!” Ben does one of his Ben camera glances. 

“And we can’t use our credit cards cause I flushed those down the toilet when I was drunk.”, April chimes in. Ben just stares at them.

“Okay fine I’ll get the nachos.” Andy turns to April after Ben leaves.

“I wonder if Lyudmila will lend us some money.”


End file.
